jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Ernie Andrews
Ernie Andrews (born December 25, 1927, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an American jazz, blues, and pop singer. He grew up in Los Angeles, California, and one of his first jobs was with the Harry James orchestra. He went on to be recorded by Columbia Records and others.Down Beat artists Profile His career declined in the 1960s and 1970s, but would rebound in the 1980s. |title=Biography by Scott Yanow|publisher=Allmusic.com|accessdate=August 2011}} He latterly recorded with the Capp/Pierce Juggernaut Band, Gene Harris, Jay McShann, and the Harper Brothers. Andrews played a leading part in the documentary film, Blues for Central Avenue. Discography Ernie with Kenny Burrell *''Ellington Is Forever'' (Fantasy, 1975) *''Ellington Is Forever Volume Two'' (Fantasy, 1977) Ernie with Capp/Pierce Juggernaut Band (leaders: Frank Capp-drums, Nat Pierce-piano) *''Capp/Pierce Orchestra: Juggernaut'' (Concord, 1976) *''Juggernaut Strikes Again!'' (Concord, 1982) Ernie with Gene Harris & the Philip Morris Superband *''Jazz: Live At Town Hall, N.Y.C.'' (Concord, 1989) Ernie with Jay McShann & the Paris All-Stars *''Paris All-Star Blues: A Tribute To Charlie Parker'' (Music Masters, 1991) Ernie with The Harper Brothers Band (leaders: Winard Harper-drums, Philip Harper-trumpet) *''You Can Hide Inside The Music'' (Verve, 1992) Ernie with Gene Harris & the Philip Morris All-Stars *''Live'' (Concord, 1998) Ernie with The Legacy Band *''The Legacy Lives On'' (Mack Avenue, 2000) and here's Ernie's own album releases... *1957: In The Dark with Ernie Andrews, Gene Norman Presents (GNP) #28. LP *1959: The Importance Of Being Ernest, Gene Norman Presents (GNP) #42. LP *1965: Live Session! Cannonball Adderley with Ernie Andrews, Capitol #ST-2284. LP/reissued on CD *1967: This Is Ernie Andrews, Dot #DLP-3778/25778. LP/reissued on CD *1968: Soul Proprietor, Dot #DLP-3843/25843. LP *1970: Ernie Andrews Sings with the Fuzzy Kane Trio, Phil-L.A. Of Soul #4002. LP *1975: Travelin' Light, GNP Crescendo #10008. LP/reissued on CD (NOTE: this is a collection/compilation of material from the two earlier GNP albums) *1979: Hear Me Now!, LMI Records #1011. LP *1981: From The Heart, Discovery #825. LP *1993: No Regrets, Muse #5484. LP/CD *1995: The Great City, Muse #5543. CD *1998: The Many Faces Of Ernie Andrews, High Note #7018. CD *2001: Girl Talk, High Note #7073. CD *2003: Jump For Joy, High Note #7103. CD *2006: How About Me, High Note #7151. CD and now, Ernie's original 10" shellac (78rpm) and 7" vinyl (45rpm) only releases... *1945: "Wrap It Up, Put It Away (Till Daddy Comes Home From The Army)" b/w "Soothe Me", Gem 1 *1945: "Dream Awhile" b/w "Green Gin", Gem 2 *1946: "You Go To My Head" b/w "Don't Let The Sun Catch You Cryin'", Coronet 1020 *1946: "Paradise Lost" b/w "I Don't Stand A Ghost Of A Chance", Coronet 1021 *1946: "Baby I'm Gone" b/w "My Pretty", G & G 1028 *1946: "BE NICE" b/w "HOW GOOD IT FEELS TO BE GLAD", Aladdin 175 *1946: "YOU CHASED THE GOODY GOODY (OUT OF MY EYES)" b/w "SO EASY TO SAY FORGIVE ME", Aladdin 176 *1947: "DON'T BLAME ME" b/w "TWO KINDS OF WOMEN", Aladdin 185 *1947: "REST YOURSELF" b/w "TRUE", Aladdin 186 *1947: "TRUST IN ME" b/w "I CAN'T GET YOUR LIPS", Aladdin 192 *1947: "SUMMERTIME" b/w "S' WONDERFUL", Aladdin 193 *1947: "HURRY HOME" b/w "DON'T HESITATE TOO LONG", Aladdin 195 *1947: "Hickory Dickory Dock" b/w "Soothe Me" (re-recording), Columbia 37975 *1948: "Baby I'm Gone" (reissue) b/w "Green Gin" (reissue), Exclusive 55X *1948: "Don't Let The Sun Catch You Cryin'" (reissue) b/w "Too Bad" (B-side is by Bobby Pittman; this too is a reissue from the Gem/Coronet/G & G catalog), Exclusive 81X *1949: "That's The Way My Baby Closes Her Eyes" b/w "Don't Ask Me Why", Decca 48096 *1949: "Bein' In Love's Been Good To Me" b/w "You Better Be Satisfied", Columbia 30187 *1949: "I Don't Want To See You Cry Anymore" b/w "The Dog, The Cat And Me", London 16011 *1950: "Nobody Told Your Lips To Say Hello" b/w "Go 'Way Blues", London 17010 *1951: "Forget About The Whole Affair" b/w "Pork Chops And Mustard Greens", Imperial 5132 *1951: "Travelin' Baby" b/w "J.T.'s Blues", Imperial 5140 *1954: "Don't Lead Me On" b/w "Make Me A Present Of You", Trend 68 *1955: "Soft Winds" b/w "In The Still Of The Night", Spark 118 *195?: "Too Late" b/w ??? , King ???? *1958: "Around The World" b/w "My Mother's Eyes", Whippet 213 *1959: "Frankie And Johnny" b/w "So Hard To Laugh, So Easy To Cry", Roulette 4139 *1959: "She's Got To Go" b/w ??? , M-G-M ????? *1960: "If There Were Dreams For Sale" b/w "You're A Memory", Mercury 71644 *1961: "West Coast Blues" b/w "Candy", Riverside 4503 *1964: "River's Invitation, Pt. 1" b/w "River's Invitation, Pt. 2", Tangerine 955 *1965: "Where Were You (When I Needed You)" b/w "What Do I See In The Girl", Capitol 5448 *1965: "Fine Young Girl" b/w "Then I'll Know", Capitol 5530 Note: Ernie recorded for approximately two dozen labels (both major and indie) over the years; we believe we've listed them all. This discography was put together by hoagietwolff. References Category:Vocalists